The Girl We Use To Know
by WritingIsMyDream
Summary: What happened to the girl everyone at Degrassi use to know? The girl who is now changed for the worst. R & R
1. Sneaking Out And Then Back In

After that whole night with Jay in the back of his van in the ravine Emma's parents kept a close eye on her. But now that baby Jack was sick this was the perfect time for her to break free from her prison cell bedroom. She threw on some clothes that she had bought from the mall when she went with Manny and Liberty the weekend before.

Emma studied herself in her mirror, her breasts were exposed and her skirt was short enough to be cut down the middle and be a scarf. She picked up her shoes and climbed up on the dryer and slipped out the window. She put her shoes on and took off walking with her black coat on. She looked like a hooker but now, Emma just didn't care.

She slipped into the party and walked over to a boy she had met the last time she slipped out. "Hey babe," he said.

"Hey," she replied. She had forgotten his name but that didn't matter.

"Let's dance," he whispered into her hair.

"Fine with me." Emma smiled and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

They danced close to each other and he slipped his hands into her coat. She smacked his hands away and stepped back and motioned for him to follow her upstairs.

They slipped into an unoccupied bedroom and she pulled him into a deep kiss. She lured him over to the bed and threw her coat off and onto the floor. She nearly tripped over something. They didn't stop to look around.

She laid down on the bed and pulled him down on top of her. He slipped his hand up under her skirt and started to remove her panties. Emma jerked his hand away. "Do you have anything?" she asked.

He smiled and pulled out his wallet and pulled out a condom. "Glow-in-the-dark?" he asked.

She smiled and went back to letting him kiss her and undress her.

Emma dressed and watched as, what was his name again uh…damn it! She couldn't remember it.

"I hate to ask this," she started. "But what's your name again?"

"Jason," he said, dressing himself.

"Hi Jason," she replied.

"How was I?"

She shrugged. "Not bad," she said. "When can we hook up again?"

He shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. He looked at her and smiled. "I think we should leave so that we could give some more horn dogs a chance."

Emma nodded. "Go," she said. "I'll be right down."

He smiled and leaned over and kissed her. He stood up and left. Emma watched him leave. She reached into the inside pocket of her coat and pulled out a small notebook and pen and wrote down.

Scale of 1 to 10 1 being "Terrible", 10 being "Hook up again"

Jason—10

She grinned and stuffed the notebook back into her coat pocket and pulled it on.

Emma made it back into the house without either Snake or Spike catching her. She changed and threw the clothes she had worn along with the clothes that she had worn all week into the washing machine. She changed into something more comfortable to walk around the house in especially with her parents watching her every move.

Emma threw her notebook into a trunk on her dresser and locked it.


	2. Monday at School

****

rollinx3-oh, and about my Craig/baby/Sammy story...yeah, my computer crashed and everything went w/ it so I am just going to start over again with "We Are Family" I think.

Emma stood in the washroom fixing her hair while Manny did her lip gloss and Liberty flossed her teeth, their usual after lunch ritual.

The door opened and in walked Paige, Hazel, Ashley, Ellie, and Alex. Alex glared Emma down. "Well, well, if it isn't Easy Nelson," she said.

Emma bit her tongue. Manny rolled her eyes but she had to admit that was a good shot. Liberty just raised her eyebrows and threw her floss into her bag and picked up her books where she had scribbled LIBERTY LOVES JT all over the paper bag cover.

"Screw any boyfriends lately?" Alex asked, glaring at Emma through the reflection in the mirror.

"I didn't hear any complaints from Jay," Emma said.

Alex balled her fists up and her knuckles popped. She looked at Liberty. "If I was you," she said. "I'd keep that boyfriend of mine under lock and key before she does. You know, handcuffs?"

Emma turned and looked at Alex. "Do you think maybe the reason Jay hooked up with me is because _someone_ who shall remain nameless, was bad?" she asked.

Alex finally couldn't stand it anymore and let her fist fly and meet up with Emma's jaw. Emma rebounded and threw Alex to the floor and started punching her. "Emma! Stop!" Liberty and Manny were screaming. While Paige, Hazel, Ellie, and Ashley were screaming the same only to Alex.

The door opened and Mrs. Kwan and Mrs. Hatzolakis rushed in and pulled the two of them off of each other. Mrs. Kwan was stronger than she looked, she held onto Alex as she struggled to rip every strand of Emma's hair out of her head and strangle her with it. Emma didn't struggle she just stood up and fixed her hair.

"Office now!" Kwan snapped.

With the two teachers as an escort Emma and Alex were taken to the office.

"Emma? Fighting?" Raditch asked. "Honestly. I thought you two had settled your score the last time you fought."

Emma had an ice pack on her eye. She shrugged. "Unresolved issues," she said.

He shook his head. "That's not an excuse. I'm afraid I'll have to send you home."

Emma shrugged and watched as he picked up the phone and called Spike.

****

A/N: I need some help with the next chapter; I don't know where to go with this one. Any suggestions? Leave them in the review or e-mail it to me.


	3. Again

****

A/N: After some serious…slipping off into Lala-Land I think I might have come up with the next couple of chapters. Sorry they're all short.

Spike couldn't say anything to Emma as she picked her up and drove her home with Jack in the backseat sound asleep.

Emma looked out the side view mirror could it be the black eye or could it be the fact that after all Emma has grown up with she let's men do whatever they want to with her body. But it wasn't like that. Only the select few:

Jay  
Jason  
What his name?  
Who cares?  
Not Really That Good Looking But Hell…

Spike pulled into the driveway. As soon as she stopped the car she put her hands on the wheel and broke down.

"Mom?" Emma asked.

"Don't talk to me," Spike snapped. She wiped her eyes and finally opened her door. She opened the door in the backseat and got Jack out. She walked up to the house with a sleeping Jack on her shoulder.

Emma picked up Spike's cell phone and hit the voice messages button and listened to the most depressing message of all.

"Mr. Simpson," a voice said. "We got your tests back and…I'm afraid your cancer is back. We need to schedule an appointment to start your chemotherapy and radiation as soon as possible."

"No," Emma whispered. Her hand shook as she hung up the phone. She beat her head against the back of the seat.

"Mmm…Emma," Jason said kissing her neck and working his hands down her bare body.

"Don't talk," Emma whispered.

Jason stopped and looked at her. "Emma, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"I am not."

He rolled off of her and looked at her. "Something's wrong and I demand to know what it is."

Emma lied there on his bed, naked, with the cool sheets wrapping around her body. "It's just everything's messed up at home and at school," she said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She looked up in his eyes and they were so deep and so soft they reminded her of…Jay? The only thing the two of them had in common besides their name was that they both hooked up with Emma "Easy" Nelson.

And by the look on Jason's face when he heard the doorknob of the apartment jiggle that he was not single.

Sure enough when the blond girl walked in and saw Jason naked with a little tramp in his bed, Emma was sure that she had gotten herself into something deep.


	4. In Too Deep

"Jason?" the blond girl asked. "Who the hell is this?"

"Lisa," he blurted out. "It's not what you think!"

"It looks like you're screwing someone half your age."

"He's only eighteen," Emma said.

"Eighteen?" Lisa asked her. She looked at Jason. "Eighteen? Come on, Jason. Tell her how old you really are."

Emma stood up with the sheet around her. "Jason?"

"I'm twenty-nine," he said.

"Jason!" Lisa snapped.

"Thirty-one."

Emma felt disgusted. Jason was someone her _mother_ could date if she wasn't married already. "I-I," she said, picking up her clothes. "I have to go."

She dressed as she made her way to the door and took off out of Jason's apartment with him screaming her name the entire time she ran.

When Emma got home she showered and scrubbed until she had peeled off skin. She wanted him off of her.


	5. Making A Statement

Snake left early the next morning with Spike and Jack to the hospital. Emma crept upstairs wearing a long trench coat. Today was the day to make a statement. She didn't care if she got suspended. She already had detention with…ugh, Alex after school.

"All right, Em," she whispered to herself. "Here we go."

Jay was at his locker getting a death stare from Alex when Towers hit his shoulder and gestured for him to turn around and look. Jay did. What he saw was Emma Nelson, standing in the hallway in a trench coat.

_What is she doing?_ He thought.

Then to his shock (and everyone else's), Emma threw the coat off and exposed herself wearing nothing but a bra and panties. All over her body she had written the words "SLUT", "TRAMP", and "WHORE". Then she started to walk down the hall with the guys cheering.

Then (also shocking himself and everyone around him), he pulled his coat off and ran over to Emma and forced it on her. He zipped it up and took her by the arm and pulled her into the nearest room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jay asked.

"Making a statement," she said.

"Like what? For the Future Hookers of Canada?"

"No," she said. "That I'm a stupid slut who can't keep her pants zipped and legs together."

"You're not stupid!" Jay yelled. He realized that they were in the drama room and he threw open a wardrobe and started looking for Emma an outfit.

"Yes, I am!" Emma screamed. She sat down and started to bawl.

"No, you're not. I am."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…I took you to the ravine," he told her. "I'm the stupid one. If I hadn't done that I'd still be with Alex and you'd still be…Emma."

She liked the way he said her name. Wait, what?

He tossed her a skirt. "I can't find a…" he stopped and then took his black shirt off and tossed it to her. He stood there in a muscle shirt. "Put that on."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I screwed up your life."

"No, I did. You didn't make me do what I did."

Jay stared out a window. "I turned to sex after what happened," he said. "I mean, with Psycho Boy and all."

"Rick?" Emma asked.

"It was my fault."

"How?" When she looked up she realized that he was crying.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

"Jay?" Emma asked.

Jay turned away.

"Tell me," she coaxed.

"Mason and I walked into the washroom that day and I saw the feathers and paint on the sink and I made something up about Jimmy being on the 'inside'," he said.

"Oh my God," Emma whispered.

Jay nodded. "He could have pointed the gun at me," he sobbed. "He could've shot me. And I wouldn't have blamed him." He punched a filing cabinet. "I wouldn't have given a damn! I wish he had shot me! I wish I had died."

Emma was crying at this point. "Jay," she said.

The bell rang. "Get dressed and then get your ass to class," he told her, wiping his eyes and walking out of the room.


	7. The Note

Emma didn't find Jay until lunch when she saw him sitting on a table eating and blasting music in his ears. She walked over and handed him his jacket.

He took his headphones off and looked at her. "What…went on earlier," he said. "It didn't happen."

Emma nodded. "I know."

He took his jacket back and Emma turned to walk away but she stopped and looked at him. She reached out and hugged him. "It wasn't your fault, Jay," she said.

Jay closed his eyes and savored this moment, but then he remembered that she must hate him. After all, he was the one who gave her an STD. But then again, she was the only one who knew what was slowly eating away at him as each day went on.

Emma looked at him and smiled. She turned and walked away and went to eat lunch alone since Manny, Liberty, and JT all shunned her for her little "statement" earlier that day.

Jay put his jacket on and stuck his hands deep into the pockets. His hand rubbed against something. He pulled out a note and looked up at Emma and then opened it.

__

Dear Jay,  
Thank you for…doing what you did today. You know, trusting me with something like that. Now, it's my turn to trust you. But I want to know if I can do that, first.  
You're not the only one that the shooting has affected. I was scared for my life as Rick stood there with the gun pointed right at me. Then Sean saved my life and you were a great friend to him and accepted his decision to stay in Wasaga Beach.  
You're the only one I have now, Jay.

The note ended there. He read it once again and looked up at her. He stood up and walked over to her. "Is anyone sitting here?" he asked.

Emma looked up at him and smiled. "No," she said.

He grinned and sat down next to her.


	8. Trusting Jay

Later in the bathroom at Emma's, Jay stood in the bathroom with Emma and helped her scrub away the words she had written on herself.

"What the hell did you use?" he asked.

"A bold permanent marker," she said.

He threw the rag down. "I can't get it," he said.

"Thanks for helping me try."

He shrugged. "Now, are you going to repay my kindness for trusting you?" he asked.

She nodded and walked to her room with Jay behind her. Jay sat down on her bed and watched Emma change into some of her own clothes, while she changed she told him about Jason.

"That pervert," he said, shaking his head when she finished.

"I told you I was stupid."

He grabbed her arms. "Emma, you are not stupid," he said. She diverted her eyes but he moved and like a magnet her eyes locked onto his. "You are the smartest girl I know."

"I was just stupid to get mixed up in something like this," she replied.

"Now, that's true."

Emma smiled. "Jay," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What if I'm pregnant?"

"What do you mean? Didn't the asshole use protection?"

"Not the last time," she said.

Jay folded his hands and propped his head up. "I don't know," he said, shaking his head.

"I guess we'll have to wait then, huh?"

He nodded. "Wait and see."


	9. The Wait Is Over

Jay waited outside the washroom every day between classes for Emma, his heart sank for the girl when she walked out of the bathroom and shook her head. She was only fifteen and that asshole was thirty-one he should've known. Maybe he was just one of those psycho perverts. Emma even told him about the guy she talked to on the Internet in Grade 7.

Finally, Emma couldn't wait any longer. She decided to buy a pregnancy test but she had Jay drive out of Toronto to a pharmacy. "Ok," he said, holding up two boxes. "Dip in a cup or pee on a stick." **(A/N: Sorry I _had_ to quote How To Deal here!)**

"Shut up," she hissed and grabbed the "pee in a cup" one as he liked to call it.

He drove her back home and Emma checked if anyone was home before letting him in. He sat outside the bathroom while she did what the box said. Jay held her hand until the timer rang.

"Look for me," she said.

Jay walked into the bathroom and picked up the stick and the box. "Well?" Emma asked from the door. Jay tossed it in the garbage. "These stupid things are always wrong."

Emma started crying. "Not this time," she said. "I'm pregnant."

Jay looked at her and he reached out and pulled her toward him and let her cry on him. He brushed her hair.

"What's going on?" Spike asked, making Emma jump. She saw the pregnancy test box and the cup of urine. She dropped the bag she was carrying from the mall on the floor and covered her mouth. "Oh, Emma."


	10. Coming Clean

"Who?" Spike asked, sitting on the couch with Snake. Jay was on the chair feeling uncomfortable from the dagger-shooting glare from Snake.

"His name's Jason," she said. "Not Jay-Jason. Another Jason. He told me he was eighteen and I found out he was thirty-one."

Spike looked up at her. "He's older than me!" she yelled.

"I didn't know that at first."

"You shouldn't have done anything with him period!"

"I know!" Emma buried her face in her hands. "I know. I'm sorry."

Spike sighed and walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry for screaming," she whispered. "I'll help you through this Em."

"Thanks, Mom."


	11. Changes

"This! This! This, too!" Emma said, looking through her closet tossing all over her "trampy" clothes over her shoulder. Jay caught the clothes as they went flying at his head and threw them into the trash bag.

Emma opened her drawer. "These," she said, tossing a box of condoms at him. "I'm not having sex again for a while." She tossed some handcuffs at him.

"Kinky," Jay said.

"Shut up and toss them," Emma told him.

He shrugged and threw them in the bag. He walked over and put his arms around her. "Emma," he said. "I want to be there for you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When you…if you decide to keep the baby," he replied, looking at her in the mirrors.

Emma's bottom lip trembled. She turned and looked up at him. "You'd do that?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said. "It's not like _he's_ going to do anything. Especially after Simpson and his goonies get a hold of him." The "goonies" were Joey and Wheels. Oh, and Caitlin!

"I can't wait to see Ms. Caitlin Ryan beating the hell out of some guy," Jay said.

Emma laughed. "It's all my fault," she replied, shaking her head.

"But you're taking the responsibility," Jay said, looking her in the eyes. "That takes a lot of guts."

"I'm going to make some changes," Emma replied. "For me and my baby."

Jay nodded and leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "You're a great person, Nelson. I will be there with you every step of the way."

****

A/N: Sorry, it was short. But now that you know that there's another Nelson on the way you get to help me decide on the following:

1.)Sex of the baby

2.)Name of the baby

SPOILER: Jay will play a major role in future chapters.


	12. After You

"I've been thinking of middle names," Emma said, taking a bite of her burger—with actual meat, she couldn't fight her cravings now with the baby and all.  
"You thought of middle names before you thought of first names?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and throwing a French fry into his mouth.  
Emma rolled her eyes while she chewed. "I thought of middle names so I can find a name to be perfect with said middle name."  
"Well?" he asked.  
She wiped her mouth since Jay was motioning for her to wipe the ketchup off the side of her lip. "If it's a girl it'll be 'Christine' after Mom."  
"If it's a boy?" he asked.  
"Jay," she said. "After you."  
He stopped eating and looked up at her. "Me?"  
She nodded.  
"Why me?"  
Emma looked at him. "I just thought—"  
"No, Emma, I'm honored that you want to name your kid after me but…why not after Simpson? Or your Dad? Or the kid's dad?"  
"I just thought it'd be great for my baby to know that he was named after his—or her—godfather, the only one who was there for me through this."  
Jay moved over to her and picked up her hand. "Alright, we'll think of a first name for 'Jay' and 'Christine'," he said. He looked at her and then leaned in and kissed her.

****

A/N: Thanks for all the suggestions but now give me first names that will be great with "Christine" and "Jay" (but not "Sarah", because there's only one "Sarah Christine" that I know and she's writing this fan fiction. LOL)


End file.
